This application relates to a collar, which is incorporated into a generator to reduce stress on an end turn support.
Generators are known, and typically include a shaft that is driven to rotate by a source of rotation, such as a turbine engine. The shaft carries electrically energized coils that establish a magnetic field. The rotation of the coils within a stator generates electric current.
One component in a standard generator is an end turn support ring for supporting ends of the coils. The end turn support is subject to deflection during operation of the generator, as high speed components on the shaft rotate relative to it. Deflection can cause fatigue and possible failure.